Grief
by Nikki1212
Summary: Someone is gone...minor Narusaku


* * *

Hey peoples!! Well this is pretty angsty so...yeah. You've been warned.

I don't own Naruto

' hey' means thinking

" hey " means talking

ENJOY!!

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves; though the day was anything from bright. Many shinobi and civilians gathered in one spot and all were dressed in black. Some where sobbing and others were deathly quiet. Sakura Haruno stared at the ground with Naruto Uzumaki beside her. She refused to let her tears fall, though she felt that she should weep for her fallen comrade. Naruto's shoulders shook and a broken sob escaped his lips. His head was lowered and his hands were fisted. Because the area was so quiet, Sakura could hear the blood dripping from Naruto's hands. She intertwined her hand with his and chakra consumed both of their hands as she healed him. When he looked at her,with his eyes so sad and broken, the barriers that prevented her from crying vanished and tears streamed down her face. They fell quickly and endlessly and sobs racked her body.

" I tried Sakura-chan. I really did...t-try to s-save h-him." his voice cracked and he turned his head away, refusing to let her see him cry. She gently turned his head so that he could look at her and whispered, " I know Naruto and I tried too. B-but we were j-just too late." Sakura sobbed and Naruto embraced her and held her close to his chest. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest and he rested his head on her shoulder and let the tears fall freelly. While crying, Sakura thought of all the good times they had together. Memories raced through her mind.

_" Sakura-chan!!! Don't look at me like I'm some kind of idiot!"_

_" You moron!! You _are_ an idiot!!"_

_" Ne Sakura-chan that's hurtful !! And I was gonna model my new Sexy no Jutsu after you..."_

_" WHAT?!?! YOU DAMN PERVERT!!"_

_" Now,now students, settle down. SAKURA! PUT THE KUNAI _AWAY!!! "

She missed him dearly and felt like he was her second father after her own died. He was always there for them. Even for the simplest of things. She remembered a time when she called him at two in the morning after she had a nightmare. It was a memory she held close to her heart.

"_ Ugh...hello?"_

_" Sensei..."_

_" Sakura? What's wrong? Why did you call me in the middle of the night?"_

_" Sensei, I h-had a nightmare."_

_" What kind of nightmare, Sakura?"_

_" The bad kind..."_

_" Why don't you tell me all about it."_

_" Oh no sensei, I don't want to bother you."_

_" I'm already awake so, tell me. My ears are open."_

_" Okay. It went like this..."_

She wouldn't forget the times he's been with them, the nights they spent just relaxing under the stars and trying to count all of them seeing who could fall asleep last. He was always last.

Naruto felt worthless. He couldn't protect his precious people and he kept repeating it in his head. Each time he did, he felt more miserable. Faces flashed through his mind like a slide-show.

' Sarutobi, Chiyo, Asuma, Jiraiya...and him.' A sob left his lips and his shoulders trembled. More faces flashed through his mind and he named those that he saw.

' Tsunade, Yamato, Sai, Shizune, Kurenai, Gai...Sakura-chan. I've failed you all.'

Suddenly, the Hokage's soft voice interrupted everyone's mourning. " Thank you all for coming. Shinobi and civilians alike, we all come to mourn the death of one of our strongest shinobi...." The ceremony continued while Naruto and Sakura stood looking at the ground, the words Tsunade was saying too painful to hear.

An hour later two people were left standing in front of the memorial stone. Sakura ran her fingers over the name and her hand trembled as she moved her lips to silently say the name that was most recently carved as Naruto fell to his knees.

" Hatake Kakashi."

Somewhere, a daughter wept, a son cried out in agony and a father cried alongside his children.

* * *

well i think it would be pretty nice if you reviewed...PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU!! flames are accepted...just try not to be too mean

* * *


End file.
